William the Weaverbird
William the Weaverbird (also known as "The Weaverbird" by short) is a weaverbird and is the majordomo of Africa. He is the friend of almost all African animals. Physical Appearance William has orange wings and a yellow body. He has purple eyes and a red beak. Personality William is a kind weaver, better to be known for being wise and helpful to animals. He usually hums by "La-ba-dee" when working. He is also known for reporting news about the weathers and events, whether the weather will be good or bad. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Zed the Zebra (first appearance, book only, no lines) * The Story of the Elephant Bird (first appearance in animation) Season 2 * The Story of the Dawn Chorus (vocalizations only) * The Story of the Important Visitor * The Story of Ronald and Rosie (scat lines only) * The Story of Seamus the Stork Season 3 * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion (no lines) * The Story of Patsy the Porcupine (mentioned only as "The Weaverbird") Season 4 * The Story of Alan's Scooter (jabbering dialogue) * The Story of Doris's Flower (jabbering dialogue) Gallery Animation Theme 11.jpg|William (upper left) in the original opening song. Ep 13 11.jpg Ep 13 12.jpg Ep 13 13.jpg Ep 13 14.jpg Ep 13 15.jpg Ep 13 19.jpg Ep 13 20.jpg Ep 13 21.jpg Ep 13 22.jpg Ep 13 23.jpg Ep 13 24.jpg Ep 13 25.jpg Ep 13 32.jpg Ep 13 33.jpg Ep 13 34.jpg Ep 13 44.jpg Ep 13 48.jpg Ep 28 17.jpg Ep 35 5.jpg Ep 35 6.jpg Ep 35 9.jpg Ep 35 10.jpg Ep 35 11.jpg Ep 35 12.jpg Ep 35 15.jpg Ep 37 34.jpg Ep 40 4.jpg Ep 40 5.jpg Ep 40 6.jpg Ep 40 7.jpg Ep 40 29.jpg Ep 40 32.jpg Ep 40 34.jpg Ep 40 36.jpg Ep 40 39.jpg Ep 40 40.jpg Ep 40 43.jpg Ep 40 44.jpg Ep 40 45.jpg Ep 40 50.jpg Ep 40 51.jpg Ep 40 56.jpg Ep 40 57.jpg Ep 40 63.jpg Ep 40 64.jpg Ep 40 65.jpg Ep 40 69.jpg Ep 40 73.jpg Ep 40 77.jpg Ep 40 78.jpg Ep 40 86.jpg Ep 40 87.jpg Ep 40 88.jpg Ep 40 89.jpg Ep 40 90.jpg Ep 40 98.jpg Ep 40 99.jpg Ep 40 101.jpg Ep 40 104.jpg Flash Group.jpg|William (upper left) in the opening song in Adobe Flash. Ep 54 94.jpg|William at the zoo with Georgina. Ep 96 66.jpg Ep 96 67.jpg Ep 96 69.jpg Ep 96 70.jpg Ep 102 66.jpg Trivia * William has black wings and an orange beak in the book with the story of Zed. * William is either based on an orange bishop or a red bishop. In other words, he might be based on a white-beaked buffalo weaver. * William is not named until Season 2. Instead, he is called the "weaver bird" in Season 1. However, he is only called "William" in Episode 35. * He shares very similar traits with Zazu. Both, he and Zazu are depicted as birds who give out the news. There are two differences between two. William is a weaver bird. Zazu is a hornbill. * His first appearance is actually Episode 13, despite being shown in the opening song. He is seen dancing along with Pauline (Alan in Adobe Flash), Audrey, Ronald, and Herbert after Kevin bit Victor's tail. * None of the other animals have ever mentioned his real name "William". William only says his real name while reporting the news. * William does not talk in Adobe Flash. He makes gibberish noises when talking. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Adults Category:Visitors of the Zoo